This invention relates to a multi purpose grill hanger bracket for mounting small portable grills to four different railing type surfaces and over a tailgate of a pickup truck. More particularly it relates to a new outdoor cooking device mounted on a vertical member such as over a railing of a pontoon boat, a porch railing, a balcony railing, the top railing on a chain link fence, and over the tailgate of a pickup truck, etc.
It has become increasingly common that people are fond of entertaining guest, family and friends more and more outdoors. This unique invention is very practical and inexpensive way for lots of people to enjoy grilling in a variety of different settings. Tens of thousands of people already own these small inexpensive table top grills, but often find these grills to be inconvenient to use due to limited space and other restrictions.